Sasuke's pool
by ShirleyBlack
Summary: Naruto never entered the pool making Sasuke do what ever it may take to get him in the water! Summer theme one shot. SasuNaru and hints of others Fluff. Rating for impliments and stuff...


**I don't own Naruto!**

Sasuke's pool.

It was the same thing every time. He would come over and sit by the pool while everyone else jumped in and took advantage of the cool water on the hot summer day.

But not him.

He would sit, in his bathing suit may I add, on one of the chairs under the cool shade of one of the many sunshades that were littered perfectly around the blueness of the pool. The pool didn't look as blue while he was near it. His eyes made the shininess of the perfectly clear water look dull and boring.

Sasuke watched his dobe stare at the water and watch the others once again. He himself was in the water leaning on the edge hands folded to support his chin.

Even Gaara was in the water, and Sasuke knew that if Neji wasn't as mentally strong as he is he would probably be shamelessly staring at the red heads almost pearly white skin. For someone who lived in the desert most of his life he didn't have the slightest of a tan.

Sasuke liked Naruto's tan. It was perfect. He had once asked the blond if he had any tan lines, one of those rare occasions that he got slightly hyper (Which only happened around Naruto or close friends. _Very_ close friends.), Naruto had laughed cutely and gave Sasuke a rather sexy look saying "Wanna find out?" Like Duh! He wanted to find out! But Naruto had slapped his hand away telling him that the time will come.

It's been two weeks since summer started and not once had he seen the blonde get close to the pool. He would always keep a safe distance away from the splashing of water.

And as he watched the blond smile at Gaara who was porously swimming around the Hyuuga, he decided that he would get his dobe into the water with him even if it was the last thing he did this summer!

And so it began.

His first thought was that Naruto was shy and didn't want to swim around the others. So Sasuke invited the blonde over one day for a private swim in the afternoon. He was already in the water hoping the blond would join him. But no such luck.

Naruto took his position under the regular sunshade and smiled at the raven before removing his shirt and leaning back in the chair while engaging in small talk with the other.

Okay, so maybe it was the mood!

Sasuke arranged a midnight swim. Naruto had showed up around eleven, bathing suit and all the gear packed in his orange backpack. The pool lights were on and so were a few lamps around the pool ground giving the place a very romantic atmosphere.

They started out with some dancing. Naruto had his arms around the Uchiha's neck playing gently with a few strands of his hair. Sasuke held him closely around the waist leading the dance.

At a certain point Naruto had brought Sasuke's head closer and kissed him gently on the lips. Not being one to miss an opportunity, Sasuke deepened the kiss and proceeded in the fine art of making out. They were locked in the kiss for quit a while and Sasuke was beginning to think he might just get something in addition to Naruto in his pool.

As his lips descended to the others neck he began sucking on a rather sensitive spot enjoying the soft moans that escaped Naruto's lips. Those sounds were enough to give him wet dreams for a week.

"Wanna go for swim?" He whispered huskily in a voice he knew Naruto couldn't resist.

The blond shuddered slightly at the brush of hot air on his ear.

"Now?" He asked a bit puzzled

"Hn."

Naruto looked at Sasuke still puzzled.

"But, Sasuke..." Naruto then looked down between them at the two rather obvious bulges.

Sasuke licked the blond's ear whispering that they could take care of those after they swam a bit. Naruto then pouted cutely saying he won't be in the mood and that he didn't want his first time in a pool.

That attempt had gone wrong like the first and Sasuke didn't get the blonde in the pool or in his pants.

He had tried over and over again but it just never worked. Naruto refused to get into his pool. He had even asked him if he was allergic to chlorine or something! Naruto laughed.

One month of summer had gone by and Sasuke was starting to think he would never see the blond in the water. He couldn't possibly be afraid could he? He's seventeen it's illogical, unless he had some kind of trauma during his childhood...He did have a pretty rough one. Maybe he can't swim! Nah...

One dreadfully hot day, Sasuke had decided to try his luck once again. He knocked on Naruto's door determined to drag the blond out and push him into the pool if necessary!

The door opened and he was greeted by a lazy masked smile and a curved eye. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the silver haired man proceeded in teasing him about his obsession with getting the blond into the pool. How Kakashi had found out? It was beyond him. The man was just annoying.

"You don't even live here, where's Naruto?"

Kakashi was about to answer the young Uchiha but Iruka had stepped in before he really got the younger ticked.

"He went out for a swim Sasuke-kun."

Those seven words (not including the suffix) made his eyes go wide as saucers. His mind began to go into overdrive. Naruto was swimming? Where? Why didn't he tell me?!?!

"Where is he?!" He asked Iruka frantically. Iruka raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Down by the lake, he never liked swimming pools for some reason..."

Before Iruka could finish the sentence Sasuke had already ran out of the house.

"You think he's sick?" Iruka asked Kakashi as they watched Sasuke speed away in his car from the window.

"To much chlorine up his pretty little head."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

--

Sasuke drove dangerously fast to the lake not wanting to miss his dobe in the water.

As he got closer he saw the blond's car parked under a tree. He parked his blue sports car next to the Mazda 323 and sprang out.

He ran towards the lake just in time to see Naruto dive from a rock in the center of the rather small lake.

He smiled as the blond swam back up shaking his head to get rid of some of the water. He looked so damn gorgeous in the water, his sun kissed hair and magnificently blue eyes made him stand out in the greenish, bluish lake water.

He noticed the blond's clothes and went about taking of his shirt and flip-flops and dropping them next to the other's garments. He quietly walked over to the other side and began walking from stone to stone to the middle where the rock Naruto had dived from was.

He slipped gently into the cool water noting that they felt a lot more refreshing than his pool. Quietly, he swan towards the blond's back and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruto jumped slightly but relaxed when he recognized the arms around him.

"Hi."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Iruka told me you don't like pools. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you'd think it's stupid."

Sasuke moved closer bringing their cheeks together.

"I'd never think anything you do is stupid, Apart from when you try to braid my hair."

Naruto giggled and turned around to face his boyfriend with a grin.

"But you'd look so hot! Like those NBA players!"

Sasuke aloud himself to smile at his dobe.

"You're just afraid to show the world the true size of your forehead."

Sasuke raised an elegant eye brow "Large foreheads are a sign of beauty." He said with a smirk.

"So you're saying Sakura is prettier than me?" Naruto gave the raven the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster. That face always made him weak in the knees.

Sasuke leaned and pecked the pouting lips.

"Trust me, you are way prettier than Sakura."

"How pretty?"

"Like nothing I could ever imagine."

Naruto blushed. It wasn't often Sasuke made comments like that, and when he did Naruto would blush pink and sometimes scarlet like Hinata used to.

They stayed in comfortable silence in the cool water holding each other close.

"So, why don't you like pools?"

Naruto shrugged and leaned his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I guess I just think it's a pathetic imitation of this lake..."

Sasuke didn't answer so Naruto figured he should probably explain.

"I mean...A lot of people learn how to swim in the city pool, or in you case in their private pool, I learned how to swim in this lake. Iruka thought me when I was seven. Once I could deal with the deeper areas he took me to the city pool. But it wasn't the same feeling. Since then I don't like going into pools. Nine years after that I start dating you. And you bring me here on one of our dates."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye as the memory of that day replays in his mind.

"Over there," He pointed at where their clothes are "Was where we shared our first kiss. And at school people always talk about kissing by the pool during the summer and stuff. But I didn't kiss by the pool, I kissed by the lake where I learned how to swim and where I first realized a lot of things..."

"Such as?" Sasuke asked while letting his hands travel lower down the blonds back.

"I first realized I was gay here and that I have a crush on you...and not long ago...that I love you."

Sasuke pulled the blond back a bit to get a better look of his face. His cheeks were tainted pink and his eyes shown with anticipation not knowing what will come next after what he just said.

Sasuke stroked his cheek gently before leaning for a kiss.

"I love you too Naruto."

"And this is why I like swimming here more than in pools. So many firsts...My first swim, my first kiss and the first time I said I love you."

"We can always arrange another first..." Sasuke said suggestively as he began sucking on Naruto's neck

"Mmmm got lube?"

"No."

"Then may our second time will be here."

--

A year had passed since that time at the lake. Sasuke's pool was off limits since then. Naruto asked him why, but the raven only told him to wait and see.

_"Get your swimming stuff and come over."_

"But Sasuke-"

_"Don't worry." _

Naruto came over a few minutes later his black swimming trunks with orange strips were hanging a bit lose around his waist as he knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened it and greeted him with a kiss and blind folds?

"Sasuke you're not going to push me into the pool are you?"

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes "Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Hn."

Sasuke held his hand and guided him out.

"Okay, take it off"

Naruto did as he was told. He blinked at the sun that shown on his face and then his jaw dropped. Where Sasuke's pool used to be was now a mini version of the lake, including all the plants and the rocks that lead to the center.

"It's beautiful..."

"It's not the real thing, but will you be willing to swim in it?"

Naruto held Sasuke's hand tightly "You did this for me?"

"Of course. The lake is kinda far and we can't go there every time we want to take a dip can we? Besides, It's a lot better than a normal pool."

"You're awesome." Naruto said and hugged the older boy.

"Yeah."

"But you're a bastard too."

And he dragged them both into the Lake-pool.

Summer vacation was a lot less stressing this year for Sasuke. He didn't have to worry about his dobe not entering his pool, I mean Lake-pool.

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear about Neji and Gaara?"

"It's about time if you ask me."

* * *

And they lived happily ever after in Sasuke's Lake-pool! XD

I might do another one shot sister to this about Neji and Gaara! Yay!

**Review**?

I might start a summer theme one shot thing. So if you have ideas let me know and I might write them out!

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

Shirleysama


End file.
